Troca Equivalente
by Xia M
Summary: Ele sabia que tinha de ajudá-lo. ::Alphonse Centered:: ::Ficlet/One-Shot:: ::Spoilers do Capítulo 107::


_**N/A: **__Yo! Olá pessoas! 8D Bem, já não posto nada de FMA há bastante tempo, mas não podia deixar de o fazer depois daquele final LINDO! Arakawa vai ser __sempre__ o meu ídolo. u.ú Uma fanfic simples, em que foco mais uma vez o Al e a união que existe entre ele e o Ed. Enjoy!~_

_**Advertências: **__Spoilers do Capítulo 107: The Final Battle, no final da fanfic. Centrada em Alphonse Elric. __Family, basicamente. Ficlet/One-Shot. Frase sobre a troca equivalente retirada do site "One Manga" (página de capítulos de FMA), traduzida do inglês._

_**Disclaimer: **__Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence, mas sim a Hiromu Akarawa. A fanfic foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos. _

* * *

**Troca Equivalente**

-x-

"_A Humanidade não pode ganhar nada sem antes dar algo em troca. Para se obter, algo de igual valor deve ser perdido. Essa é a Primeira Lei da Alquimia, a Lei da Troca Equivalente."_

-x-

Alphonse nunca culpou o irmão. Desde que perdeu o seu corpo, ele nunca foi capaz de culpar o irmão uma única vez. Bem, nem tanto. Houve uma vez em que se irritou com ele, mas isso fora por culpa de terceiros, então não contava realmente. Mas ele arrependia-se disso, mesmo assim.

Arrependia-se de ter desconfiado dele, de lhe ter gritado coisas parvas e ridículas e, principalmente, de ter pensado que o seu irmão seria capaz de quase se matar para criar um irmão mais novo, ainda por cima sem um corpo verdadeiro. O seu irmão podia ser estranho e idiota, mas não chegava a tanto.

Mas Alphonse não se importava que ele fosse estranho. Não se importava da sua fome extrema, nem da sua sonolência exagerada, ou até mesmo quando ele adormecia no sofá, com a barriga à mostra. Ele, no fundo, achava isso extremamente engraçado.

E não era apenas isso. Achava engraçado quando alguém o chamava baixinho pela primeira vez e a típica explosão vinha. Achava engraçado quando o confundiam como sendo o _"Fullmetal",_ ignorando o semblante convencido e soberbo do seu irmão. E achava ainda mais engraçado quando Winry lhe atirava mil e uma ferramentas, após ver o automail partido. Mesmo que isso fosse um segredo só seu.

Alphonse gostava de guardar segredos do irmão. Segredos simples, inofensivos, que palpitavam na cabeça dele, fazendo até a trança loira estremecer. E Alphonse ainda gostava mais quando o seu irmão amuava e tinham que resolver tudo numa mínima luta, que quase nunca perdia.

Contudo, isso não fazia com que gostasse de lutar. Preferia arranjar outras formas – como conversar – para resolver alguns problemas que iam aparecendo durante a sua jornada. Mas o seu irmão explodia com facilidade e só via respostas no seu punho de aço, coisa que Alphonse já tinha desistido de controlar.

Porém, havia outras lutas que eram impossíveis de evitar. Lutas que envolviam os seus objectivos, as suas pesquisas, as suas descobertas. Lutas que os envolviam aos dois e à oportunidade de recuperar os seus corpos perdidos – do seu irmão recuperar o seu corpo perdido. Uma culpa que o seu irmão nunca tiraria das costas.

Isso era algo que ele também não gostava. A culpa incessante que o irmão carregava, que ele _insistia_ em carregar. Porque Alphonse já lhe tinha dito que a culpa era de ambos, que a decisão fora de ambos e que teriam de ser os dois a preocupar-se e a culparem-se repetidamente. Mas o seu irmão não o ouvia. E isso era algo que não conseguiria mudar, por mais que o tentasse.

Alphonse também não gostava da forte preocupação que atingia o seu irmão, de tempos a tempos. Não gostava de o ver pensativo, pois sabia no que pensava. Não gostava de o ver a ter pesadelos, pois conhecia-os bem demais. Não gostava de nada que atingisse o seu irmão, pois gostava do seu irmão e nada iria mudar isso.

Gostava daquele ego malvado que ele tinha. Gostava do exagero em certas situações e da sua falsa insensibilidade. Gostava do seu jeito chato, teimoso, rude, bruto e cabeça quente, sem excepção a nenhum pormenor.

Gostava também, acima de tudo, ter presenciado tão bons momentos junto do seu irmão, mesmo estando naquele corpo de metal. Nunca poderia agradecer-lhe o suficiente por ele ter sacrificado o seu braço para o tentar trazer de volta, mesmo só conseguindo arrancar a sua alma daquele mundo vazio.

Agradecer-lhe pelos seus esforços, pelo seu treino excessivo, pelas suas noites sem sono, apenas para o ajudar. Agradecer por todos os seus sacrifícios nunca seria o suficiente.

Então, no meio daquela última batalha, onde a última esperança de ambos residia, Alphonse encontrou a sua oportunidade de tentar agradecer. Estando inabilitado de movimento, esquecido no meio dos destroços, viu o automail, tão bem trabalhado, ser quebrado novamente. Viu o seu irmão em perigo, sem hipóteses de escapar. Passando-lhe um único pensamento pela mente, tomou a sua decisão. _Tinha de ajudá-lo._

Mas… como?

Observou o que restava da sua armadura e percebeu o que tinha de fazer. Se o seu irmão trocou o seu braço pela sua alma… então o contrário resultaria, certo? Era uma troca equivalente, afinal. Sorriu internamente. É, isso resultaria.

Não se importaria de voltar para aquele mundo, onde estava aquele ser branco. Não se importaria de ficar lá sentando, no seu verdadeiro corpo, sabendo que o seu irmão estava cá fora a lutar. Sabia que ele não o iria desiludir. Sabia que ele iria buscá-lo, não importasse quais fossem as consequências.

Alphonse confiava cegamente no seu irmão, por isso era capaz de ajudá-lo daquela forma, mesmo sabendo que iria ser repreendido no final. Mas valeria a pena. A vida do seu irmão valia isso e muito mais.

"_Nii-san, vence."_

-x-

_**Owari**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Bah, ficou um tanto estranha. Mas eu até que gosto dela. 8D Esse foi o momento que mais me marcou no penúltimo capítulo do mangá. Sempre admirei muito a ligação que existe entre o Ed e o Al e esse foi mais um dos momentos que me provou essa ligação. Faz-me lembrar um pouco da ligação que tenho com a minha irmã, então talvez seja por isso. 8D~_

_Bem, não sei o que vão achar, mas ficarei à espera de opiniões, ou seja, reviews! o/ E que acharam daquele final? Na minha opinião, não podia ter acabado melhor. E não cobrem pela fic estar pequena, pensar dói! 8D~_

_Bye, bye!~_


End file.
